Generally, in a process for developing medical supplies, agricultural chemicals, and the like, a pre-clinical demonstration (or non-clinical demonstration) is performed on animals such as rodents (e.g., mice and rats) and primates (e.g., monkeys) before a clinical demonstration is performed on human bodies. In a medical treatment of animals, an inhalation such as a test material and medicine is administered thereto. In order to administer the inhalation to the animals, an oral medication method, a non-vein medication method, an inhalation medication method, or the like is used.
A drip-feeding method is known as an inhalation medication method. In the drip-feeding method, an instillator for drip-feeding a liquid inhalation and liquid medicine into an airway of an animal has been used for the purpose of performing the pre-clinical demonstration and treating respiratory organs.
In order to administer the inhalation, the airway of the animal is sufficiently secured by a laryngoscope or an endoscope, after which the inhalation is administered using a drip feeder such as a syringe or a tube. However, in the conventional drip-feeding method, a device for securing the airway and a drip feeder for drip-feeding the inhalation device are necessary. In addition, since a process for securing the airway and a process for administering the inhalation are not clearly visible to the naked eye, it is difficult to accurately administer the inhalation into the airway of the animal. Therefore, the drip-feeding success rate of the inhalation is not high. In addition, it takes a long time to acquire drip-feeding skill.